Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memorias 6 Un día en la cascada
by Izbet46
Summary: Ahora que Izbet puede ver, ella y Piccolo reciben fotografías en el infierno de su pasado, que le manda su hijo Yun. Rememoran algunas de las historias que hay tras ellas.


Izbet: Era genial cuando íbamos a la cascada con Dende.

Piccolo: Aunque hubo un tiempo que no quería acompañarnos, y tenías que convencerlo.

Izbet: Fue cuando empezamos a ser pareja, no quería hacer mal tercio jajaja.

Recuerdo

Piccolo y su familia van a la cascada a entrenar, Dende va con ellos ya que cuando están allí todos hablan en namekuseijin, y mientras tiene los ojos cerrados descansando, su mente vuelve a sus recuerdos del antiguo Planeta Namek, antes de la llegada de Frezzer, cuando los habitantes de la aldea terminaban de plantar los árboles de Ajisa, y se sentaban a la sombra a descansar. Durante la mañana Yun y su madre hacen equipo para luchar contra Piccolo, luego de unas horas.

Dende: ¿No sigues?

Yun: sentado en la hierba - No, ahora le toca luchar a mamá y papá solamente - grita - VAMOS, TÚ PUEDES.

Dende: ¿A quién alientas?

Yun: A cualquiera de los dos - sonríe, siempre le ha llamado la atención que sus padres sean tan diferentes, no sólo en su físico sino en su forma de ser, ha escuchado que los polos opuestos se atraen, en este caso está seguro que es así.

Dende: ¿Y cómo sigues en la escuela?

Yun: Todavía algunos compañeros me molestan o me miran raro, pero no les hago caso - mirando a sus padres - esos nunca se cansan. Voy a ir a nadar un rato ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Dende: No, gracias.

A las horas terminan el entrenamiento, Izbet se va a sentar al borde del río, Piccolo se acomoda a meditar cerca de la cascada.

Yun: Mamá sabes nadar, ven, no está tan hondo - a pesar que ella dice que le encanta el agua, su hijo nunca ha podido lograr que entre en la parte honda, cuando le salpica un poco en el rostro se devuelve y sale a la orilla.

Izbet: Voy a preparar algo para que comamos, ya es tarde.

Yun: No escapes.

Izbet: No escapo, y no sigas con eso o te castigo, recuerda que YO TENGO EL PODER...jajajaja.

Yun: No es justo mamá... ¿Te ayudó?

Izbet: No es necesario, tengo todo bajo control.

Yun: Como siempre - se tira en la hierba, nunca olvidará el momento en que entendió que significaba que ella fuera ciega, ese día dejó un juguete fuera del área de juegos que tenía en la casa, su madre pasó y se cayó, él no comprendía porque no lo esquivó, cuando entendió tuvo mucha tristeza por ella, y trató de ayudarla en cualquier cosa que hacía, hasta que conversaron, y le hizo entender que aunque tiene limitaciones, debe dejarla que haga las cosas sola, si no puede entonces le pedirá ayuda.

Izbet: EN 5 MINUTOS TODO ESTARÁ LISTO, DENDE, PICCOLO, ACOMPÁÑENNOS, LES TRAJE LA AGUA PURIFICADA QUE TANTO LES GUSTA.

Piccolo: hummm... no tienes por qué gritar - a pesar que a veces me hace enojar, me encanta cuando está cerca, aunque no hablemos, siempre me sentí en calma a su lado, desde que nos conocimos algo en mí me decía que debía cuidarla, no fue casualidad que cuando se cayó esa tarde yo estaba cerca para tratar de ayudarla. Ya cuando empezamos los entrenamientos, nuestras conversaciones cuando terminábamos eran variadas y entretenidas, muchas veces no nos dábamos cuenta de la hora, casi siempre terminaba durmiéndose, y debía quedarse en el Templo, la iba a dejar a una habitación, me quedaba un rato a su lado por si despertaba decirle donde estaba y no se asustará, pero siempre era al otro día que se levantaba. Incluso me decía que la próxima vez, si seguía con las visitas al Templo, sería más suave en la lucha porque la cansaba demasiado, pero era imposible, a ambos nos gusta probar nuestros límites. Me sentía intranquilo si no la acompañaba a su casa al otro día, y una vez allí aprovechábamos de meditar un poco más, luego mientras ella almorzaba yo leía algo de su biblioteca.

Sin darme cuenta la convivencia con Izbet me hizo cambiar, cuando nació Pan fui cariñoso con la pequeña, incluso ayude varias veces a Milk en algunas cosas. Luego fui humano, cuando volví a ser namekuseijin y aparecieron mis sentimientos de amor hacía ella casi me vuelvo loco, me costó comprender lo que me pasaba - siente el ki relajado de Yun - ella creyó que yo no deseaba tener hijos, pensó que la haría elegir entre él o yo, ya había decidido criarlo sola, siempre tan impulsiva - por un momento abre los ojos para ver a Izbet, su mirada se ensombrece - a pesar de lo que hemos vivido, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si pudiera ver ¿Qué pensaría de mí? No soportaría que me mirara como la mayoría de los humanos, con ese miedo que he visto en ellos.

Yun: como todos están callados por mucho rato - ¿Estás enojada mamá? - no le gusta cuando sus padres se pelean entre ellos, se quedan callados, pasan semanas hasta que por fin uno empieza a hablar al otro, y las cosas se arreglan. A ninguno de ellos les gusta dar su brazo a torcer, en eso si se parecen, soy muy orgullosos ambos.

Izbet: De los dos yo no soy la enojona - no comprendo cómo los humanos se dejan llevar por lo externo de las personas, es por eso que muchos se asustan de Piccolo, desde que lo conocí no me dio miedo, ya que mi padre era casi tan alto como él, su estatura no me sorprendió para nada, tal vez será porque tiene una mirada penetrante, según me han dicho ¿Eso es lo que los asusta? Lamentablemente los humanos tienen miedo a lo que no es como ellos, a lo distinto, y para estar en paz lo destruyen.

Tiene una gran fuerza interior, su forma de querer parecer duro es muy tierna, todavía me encanta cuando conversamos, siempre son muy entretenidas esas charlas, tiene una cultura increíble para su edad... aunque eso es una contradicción, porque a pesar de ser joven, tiene los conocimientos de Kamisama, al menos 300 años de experiencias. Pero ni eso le ayudó a descubrir que cada vez que me "quedaba dormida" del cansancio por entrenar era para poder estar un poco más en el templo con él y que me tomara en sus brazos, sentía ese corazón latir lentamente, y su olor, igual al de un amanecer en el campo. Como se supone que estaba dormida, nunca he podido preguntarle porque se quedaba tanto rato a mi lado luego de dejarme en la cama, era una tortura para mí tenerlo tan cerca y no poder acariciarlo, tenía miedo de perder su amistad si descubría que estaba enamorada de él... Todavía me pregunto si acepte ir tan rápido acompañada al planeta donde estaba la Perla de la Sirena por no perder tiempo o para pasar tiempo a solas con Piccolo...

Mi forma de percibir el mundo creo que es la mejor, aunque una vez me falló, fue con Francois, no pude sentir que estaba desquiciado, pudo engañarme totalmente, pero gracias a Piccolo sobreviví. Siento que antes de conocerlo sólo vegetaba, mi existencia ha sido distinta desde que lo conocí, todo dio un giro en 180 grados pero para bien, he vivido aventuras que ni en sueños imaginé. Me dio su amor incondicional, y un hijo... tan fuerte, gentil y noble como él... me preocupa que Yun pueda adaptarse bien a su vida con los humanos, le falta la experiencia que teníamos su padre y yo a su edad... por eso le dolió tanto lo de Amanda. Por todo eso siempre quiero darle lo mejor de mí a Piccolo, él se convirtió en el Guardián de mi Corazón.

Además de lo que le dije esa vez al Gran Patriarca, lo que nunca le he reconocido a nadie es que me da miedo recuperar la vista. Hablan siempre de belleza, lo que es lindo, pero que significa eso ¿Es tener un color de piel especial? ¿Qué es un color? ¿Qué significa que una persona tenga buen cuerpo? ¿Es importante para ellos la voz? La de mi namekuseijin remece todo mi cuerpo cuando lo escuchó ¿Será que los humanos se enamoran de lo que ven? ¿Cuándo la apariencia cambia el amor que sienten se termina? He escuchado que el cuerpo perfecto de las mujeres son con las medidas 90, 60, 90, yo tengo 105, 88, 105 ¿Eso significa que soy gorda, y por lo tanto fea? ¿Quién habrá llegado a la conclusión que eso es belleza en un cuerpo femenino? ¿Y por qué todos se dejan llevar por esas ideas? ¿Será que el amor es distinto cuando uno envejece?

Piccolo: abre los ojos - ¿Estas bien Iz? - hace rato que está totalmente quieta - ¿Izbet?

Izbet: sobresaltada - ya está listo todo, a comer Yun... ustedes también acérquense.

Todos se acomodan, como siempre es muy amena la jornada, ya terminado todo, Yun se ofrece a ordenar para que su mamá pueda ir a mojarse los pies en el río como le gusta.

Izbet: ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

Yun: Puedo solo mamá.

Izbet: Bueno - se sienta al borde del agua, siente el ki tranquilo de Piccolo meditando; que bueno que nunca se ha molestado en serio por las locuras que hago, incluso antes de ser humano estoy segura que en el fondo lo divertían pero no quería reconocerlo... mmm... pronto será el día de los enamorados ¿Qué haré para sorprenderlo? Me acuerdo cuando todavía no teníamos a Yun, con Jenny aprendimos a bailar danza árabe, esa noche cene a solas con Piccolo en casa, le dije que esperara un poco en la mesa, porque tenía una sorpresa para él, me vestí con el traje de velos, sentí su nerviosismo al verme y sentir la música, todo iba perfecto, tragaba saliva cada vez que me quitaba un pedazo de tela, hasta que uno de los velos pasó muy cerca de las velas, termine con parte del pelo chamuscado, y el peto del traje quemado en el suelo. Conversaré con Jenny a ver si me puede ayudar con alguna idea.

Piccolo: Yun, puedes traerme agua, por favor - le lleva una botella - gracias hijo - el namekusejin mira a Izbet; desearía leerle la mente para saber por qué se quedó tan quieta recién, estoy seguro que si le pregunto qué ocurre me dirá que nada. Mmm... ahora que recuerdo pronto va a ser lo que los humanos denominan el día de los enamorados, debe estar pensando con que sorprenderme, como cada año. En el transcurso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que más que recibir obsequios, le gusta darlos, es feliz al sentir la alegría de quien lo recibe. Ojalá este año tenga una idea normal, no como esa vez que me bailó danza árabe, no se dio cuenta que la tela pasaba demasiado cerca de las velas, hasta que aparecieron las llamas, tuve que quitarle el adorno de la cabeza, pero no antes que se le achicharrará un poco el cabello, lo que tenía en el busto se lo rompí y lo tiré al suelo, así no alcanzó a quemarse el cuerpo. Quedó parada con lo que le quedaba de traje y el pelo con algo de humo. Por un momento al verla con la cabeza hacia el piso, pensé que lloraría, me sorprendió cuando empezó a reír, su respuesta cuando le pregunté por qué reaccionaba así fue que nunca pensó que ese baile fuera tan CANDENTE.

Dende se queda dormido por la tranquilidad, Yun luego de dejar todo listo también se tiende, cierra los ojos.

Yun: Mamá, está todo listo, descansaré un momento - invitaré a Bet a este lugar, claro que cuando no estén mis padres por aquí /se entristece/ me acuerdo lo alegre que estabas cuando te traje, te echo tanto de menos hermanita.

Izbet siente que su hijo está demasiado callado, está segura que debe haberse acordado de Amanda, así que decide hacer algo para distraerlo. Forma una esfera de energía dentro del río, y sin que nadie se dé cuenta la sitúa sobre Yun.

Izbet: Hijo, ayúdame por favor - él abre los ojos y entonces el agua le cae encima.

Yun: Pero... me las pagarás - corre hacía ella.

Izbet: se aleja volando - no te aproveches de esta pobre ciega, además soy tu madre.

Yun: Deberías mostrar más seriedad por tu edad.

Izbet: se detiene encarándolo - ¿Me estás llamando vieja?

Dende: con el ruido despierta - huye por tu vida Yun jajaja - el joven esquiva los ataques de su madre riendo, pero no se dan cuenta que uno va directamente a Piccolo, y le da en la espalda.

Yun e Izbet: gritan al mismo tiempo - el que llega último asume la culpa y el castigo - y salen volando lo más rápido que pueden hacía el Templo Sagrado.

Dende: ¿Está bien?

Piccolo: Sí. Por fin tendremos un poco de paz.

Dende: ¿No está molestó?

Piccolo: Sé que fue un accidente, Yun todavía está triste por lo de Amanda, Izbet sólo trataba de distraerlo.

Dende: Entiendo, era una niña muy dulce. También me voy al Templo, aprovecharé de llevarme las cosas, en su huida olvidaron todo.

Piccolo: Nos vemos más rato.

Fin del Recuerdo

Piccolo: Fueron buenos tiempos.

Izbet: Si, muy lindos.

Piccolo: Un día estuviste callada mucho rato, fue unas semanas después de lo de Amanda, incluso te quedaste muy quieta ¿Te acuerdas que pensabas?

Izbet: ... en cómo sería recuperar la vista.

Piccolo: ¿Y qué te parece ahora que puedes ver?

Izbet: mirándolo a los ojos - es muy hermoso para describirlo con palabras.

FIN


End file.
